


欢迎参观

by kaimumumumu



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimumumumu/pseuds/kaimumumumu
Summary: 杂兵强拆击倒





	欢迎参观

杂兵×击倒  
相位仪被抢走的击倒，嵌在墙里无法动弹。

当有一个光鲜亮丽的机体总在面前晃悠，怎么会不动点坏心思。

击倒医官在报应号上的地位算是中层，比红蜘蛛指挥官低，却比精锐兵高。

不像那些高层，击倒和打击在杂兵当中比较受欢迎。当然受欢迎的定义也有所区别，打击别看块头大，内芯却意外地纤细，喜欢和杂兵们打招呼，拉家常，亲和度很高。

而击倒，在杂兵中非常有名，不仅仅是因为他很漂亮，明明有飞行系统却扫描了阿斯顿马丁作为伪装形态，平时动作也很优雅，特别在意自己的漆面和亮度到神经质的程度，还非常热衷于地球生物的各种活动，兜风、赛车、观影，这些……都可以被指控是反霸天虎的行为。他本体却丝毫不在意这些，依旧我行我素，招惹了报应号上许多不必要的关注。

第一个发现击倒嵌在墙壁里的杂兵A试图开炮轰掉墙壁——  
“你他炉渣的想杀了我吗？！”遭到了击倒破音似的反对，“快去拿锯子！！”  
杂兵B拿来了击倒常用的手术锯，在赛博坦合金制成的墙壁面前不堪一击。  
“那个我还要用的！！”作为没有什么道德修养的医官，对自己的工具还是非常在乎的，可以说是所有医生的通病。  
随着一阵骚乱，威震天找到了失踪的击倒，看着他卡在墙里狼狈的样子，光学镜里甚至没有浮现出一丝惊讶的情绪，击倒和红蜘蛛一样，抱不了太大希望。  
“求你了，威震天陛下，请你将我从这个窘境中解救出来吧。”放低姿态恳求的击倒，光学镜的红色光圈都显得可怜兮兮。  
“不，你正好给那些胆敢让我失望的家伙做个警示！”语气中带着怒气，威震天和骇翼头也不回地离开了这个走廊。  
剩下的杂兵你看看我，我看看你，时间静止了大概有0.1塞伯坦分，直到有个平时根本没有任何机体会注意到的弱小机型走上前，不断闪烁着身上的能量光，在击倒动弹不得的车前盖位置，用尖甲“兹拉——”划下了一个“W”。

“啊！！！！你这个炉渣，我要捏爆你的火种舱！！”击倒发出了前所未有的惨叫，即便用尽马力想要扭动机体，却无法移动一分一毫。

有了第一个“打破窗户”的机体，其他杂兵也毫不客气地上前，刻下一连串字母，连起来正好是“欢迎参观（welcome）”的单词，显得粗劣又露骨。

击倒的所有反抗都被无视，在场的每个杂兵都如魔怔了一般不计后果地行动，在击倒磨得发光，檫得透亮的表面留下自己的记号，就像人类对公厕的白墙做的事情一样，发泄那些无处可去的欲望和躁动。

那些神秘的赛博坦文字流露出不堪入目的下流，在红色的机体上尤为醒目。

杂兵们分为两拨，一部分在医疗室，一部分在走廊，团团围住击倒。此时的击倒意识到事情不仅仅是泄愤而已，有什么更加恶意的东西在滋生。

击倒生平第一次感到了恐惧。

先是背部的面板被粗暴地掀开，清脆的金属声在地板回弹，所有的电路和零件被赤裸裸地暴露在空气中，击倒感受到无数的金属尖甲在他的身体里探索，每一条线路被翻来覆去，偶尔肆虐般的扯掉几根，迸发出的火花灼伤了他的内部电子板。

击倒死死锁紧发声器，他知道自己的任何反应都会成为这群暴徒的“电路增速剂”。作为基本由男性组成的赛博坦机械生命体中的一员，在几百万、几千万年的时光中，或多或少都会碰到和这方面有关的突发事件。

击倒有过几次不愉快的经历，不值得回想，那时候的他能够自由活动，足够反抗更进一步的侵犯，不像现在只能任由宰割。他感觉自己像那些曾经在自己手下痛不欲生的实验体，眼睁睁的看着内部被掏空。

又有什么零件被拆卸了下来，杂兵们互相拥挤着，激动地在自言自语。  
“击倒医官，你喜欢这样吗？”  
他们弄破了胸甲的车灯，灯泡破碎了一地。  
“击倒医官，我一直想弄脏你这漂亮的面甲。”面前的杂兵说着从嘴边流下了电解液，经过处理的电解液变成浅黄色，滴在了击倒的面甲和光学镜上。  
“击倒医官，我想我找到你的对接面板了。”某个杂兵提高了音量，兴奋地说道，又引得一阵骚动。

“废铁！”除了打击从未有任何机体触及如此私密的部件，击倒再也忍不住骂出声，“你们恶心得就像那些血肉动——噫！”

有其他机体的电流强制对接，过载的电量蹿过全身，击倒咬紧齿轮下意识往后踢，却被无数的手甲给牢牢固定，体内的能量器像表达出击倒的愤怒一样空鸣不已，但即便有再大的马力，也无法挣脱。

接着又是从四面八方出现的冰冷的几根输出管在不计后果地塞进对接面板拥挤的接口，脆弱的保护叶片被扩张到无法承受的位置。

“哈，他炉渣就不能一个个来吗！”位于击倒尾部正后方的杂兵怒吼了一声，疯狂向四周扫射，其他杂兵措手不及地闪避，激光炮在击倒隔壁砸出了个孔，同时拥挤的输出管也随之缩了回去。

“HELLO？冷静一点，我刚上的漆！！”击倒就像人类B级片里被强奸的女主角从最初的极力反抗到后来的麻木，这个困境一时之间无法解决，能做的就是少受点伤害。

那个以武力致胜的杂兵想必得到了后方的“宝座”，不疾不徐地把自己的输出管重新拱开保护叶片，对准幽深的甬道，“滋”的一声，塞了进去。

“击倒医官，好紧啊，如果不想受伤的话，劝你还是放出一点润滑液比较好。”

他炉渣的老子被强拆还要我自己提供润滑液！击倒痛得快要下线，还不忘在脑模块里疯狂骂道。

润滑液是击倒前两天换过的，是自己很喜欢的亮粉色，虽然自己看不到，但一想到那限量版的亮粉色液体要流向那个地方提供方便，就觉得一阵恶心。

“呼，终于可以动了。”杂兵一把攥住击倒的机体最细的中段——如果是人类那就应该是腰部——猛地进攻起来，哐当作响的声音听起来比平时和汽车人打架时的声音还大。

“草！啊……你个炉渣……”击倒仿佛全身要散掉，那冲击力和体内的异物感，对方的输出管像条蛇一样，每一个棱角在刮着对接通道的内壁。

在击倒面前的杂兵见状也忍不住了，上下其手已经满足不了他们下流的欲望，他们兴奋地扯出输出管，一并塞进击倒的发声器、胸挡间隙，以及露出的一只手甲中。

“唔……咕……”润滑液也情不自禁地流向了发声器部分，顺着输出管淌了出来，粉粉的，还是很亮。  
被暴力、欲望和压迫团团围住的击倒，像锁死了一样任由摆布。大量的输出管的加塞，使得对接面板和喉咙附近迸溅出了火花，落在周围的漆面上，留下了细小的灼痕。

他们不知餍足地干了几个小时之久，每个人都在肆意侵犯击倒的机体的每一个空隙和通道，一波又一波地注入次级能量液，只有几次刺激到了油箱垫片的位置，那时候击倒不由衷地颤抖，都让杂兵们兴奋不已，直到最后一次达到过载状态，才肯从机群中退去。

击倒感觉自己甬道里的次级能量液多得快要溢出来，能量逐渐不足以保持清醒，在快要失去意识的一瞬间，说了最后一句话。

“你们每个……我都记住了……”

END


End file.
